warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beaver
Beavers are large brown creatures with a sleek, rounded, broad and heavy bodies. They have massive paws, long, sharp, big curved yellow front teeth, stiff fur, flat, massive, broad tails, tiny, black eyes and leaf-like ears. They live in wooden lodges built on streams. They are much larger and stronger than cats, and they can chew apart wood and swim easily in water. Description :Beavers are mostly aquatic animals, and are also the largest animal from the rodent group in North America. Unlike other animals, male and female beavers weigh about the same amount, their mass ranging from 13 to 32 kg (28.6 to 70.4 lbs). Their length is also relatively the same, varying from 0.9m to 1.1 m (35.43 to 46.06 in).Information retrieved from animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu :One of the most notable features of the beaver is the size of the skull and the teeth. These are both disproportionately large, but contribute greatly to the main job of the beaver: cutting wood. The upper incisors of the beaver are bright orange, and are at least 5 mm wide and 20-25 mm long, though they can be greater. These teeth grow throughout the beaver's lifetime, as they are constantly being worn down by the cutting of wood. It has twenty teeth in total.Information retrieved from library.thinkquest.org When a new beaver is born, it is about 38 cm long and 250 to 600 grams. The average life cycle of a beaver varies from 10 to 20 years, though predators or disease can make it even less. :The most distinguishing characteristic of a beaver is usually the broad, flat tail. This extraordinary tail can grow to 10 inches or longer, and can be 3/4 inches thick. It is covered in scales for hardness and helps the beaver slap its tail in the water or steady itself when cutting down trees. The beaver also has a waterproof skin, rich and glossy to help it repel water. The color can be reddish brown or blackish brown. Beavers also have hairs underneath that are much finer and help it keep warm in cold conditions. They also have longer hind legs than front legs, helping in swimming. Their toes are also webbed, another useful adaptation for swimming. Its toes end in claws, helping the beaver comb its fur. :Beavers are social creatures, and live in groups called colonies.Information from NatureWorks.org.. They are generally non-aggressive creatures,Information from animals.mom.me. but are hostile when their colonies are attacked or threatened, having been known to attack dogs, foxes, cats, and humans to protect their territories and colonies.Information from wikipedia.org. Relation to Clan cats :Beavers are generally non-aggressiveInformation from animals.mom.me., but are hostile if attacked. Their instinct of cutting wood to build dams can harm the Clan cats by cutting off their water supply. They do not block the water for malicious intents, but for their own reasons: to house their family and have a source of water for themselves. . They also protect their colonies, and fight to save them. They are also excellent fighters in the water, and will fight to the death if necessary. History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice'' :Beavers are first sensed and mentioned by Dovepaw when using her special power. She says that she had seen big brown animals blocking the stream that flows into the lake, but no other cats believe her, because they have never seen or heard of such creatures before. They pass it off as made up to gain attention. :However, when the leaders agree to send a patrol upstream to see if something 'is blocking the water, Dovepaw is proven right, as there are brown animals there, building a wooden dam to create a large pool of water for them to build their homes. The cats come across a cat named Woody who informs the cats that the brown animals are called beavers. The warriors are determined to dismantle the dam so the trapped water can flow back to the lake and end the drought, but the beavers protect their work fiercely, and are much stronger than cats. The warriors learn that they cannot fight the beavers directly after they attempt to do so, and the RiverClan warrior Rippletail gains a large bite on the shoulder from a beaver and later dies from the wound. :The Clan cats realize that the only way to dismantle the dam is to get the beavers away from it, so they send the two WindClan warriors and Woody to run away from the dam and get the beavers to chase them, while the rest attack the dam. After a struggle, they are successful, and they free the water. Notes and references de:Biberru:Бобрыfr:Castornl:Bever Category:Creatures